


At A Cost

by Blackswanndraws



Series: Sacrifice [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Nothing is ok, Roxas comes back, seriously most of the tags for the comic was either NO STOP or a loud curse its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackswanndraws/pseuds/Blackswanndraws
Summary: He wanted this, didn't he? Didn't he?Yes, he did, but not like this.--Roxas revived fic based on a comic I drew on tumblr





	At A Cost

**Author's Note:**

> [The comic I drew that self-inspired this](http://blackswanndraws.tumblr.com/post/161715357909/ok-but-what-if)—I've gotta thank you guys for liking the comic so much! I've never gotten so many notes on anything??? And it's so refreshing honestly <3 <3 and your love for it inspired this! Even though no one but my close friends know that I write too! And literally no one knows I just got an ao3 account!!
> 
> And I know there are tons of "Roxas comes back" fics out there, but I just wanted to finally put my two-cents in! Plus- the more the merrier, right?? Here goes!! [dabs out of the window]

Darkness.

  
Seeping through skin and bone and encompassing the very heart and soul, needling him and pinching—and it was heavy too, like a boulder slowly weighing down on him, and he couldn’t support it.

  
Then a tear, and he was ripped away like skin that was sewn together suddenly ripped apart—

  
And then light.

  
Warmth swam through him—but not his body. He didn’t have one...until he did. And suddenly the warmth he “felt” was spread out in a burst, inside a single, limited form—through hands and fingers and down his spine to his knees and toes.

  
And the world suddenly became known to him, and the air felt _real_ , actually _touching_ him, flowing through his nostrils, filling newly made lungs and— _ba-bump_ —what was that?

  
_Ba-bump…_

  
He felt it.

  
_Ba-bump…_

  
A twitch in his hand and he mechanically raised it to his chest—

  
_Ba-bump…_

  
A heart.

  
He had a heart. It was _there_.

  
He had a—

  
Sky blues opened, as a realization struck—He was a somebody.

  
Thoughts raced in his mind— _Did he do it? Am I really a somebody? What happened- where am I? Where’s-_

  
“Sora?”

  
Just like his sudden existence, what felt like ice rushed through his veins and into his freezing heart, nearly stopping it in place as his eyes fell on a dark figure before him.

  
It was almost like—

  
_Sora smiled and raised the keyblade of heart above his chest, then plunged it in._

  
—and yet it couldn’t have.

  
Because he wouldn’t have a body standing slightly hunched with his back turned to him. He wouldn’t be here _(but still, Roxas had to think and wonder, am I really here either?)._

  
Another realization nearly slammed on him, a deep hole filling his chest and stomach—something he recognized to be **DREAD**. Complete and utter dread…

  
Because he knew—and he couldn’t stop that feeling of overpowering guilt and regret and confliction and remorse from filling him from head to toe _(Why? Didn’t he want this? Didn’t he want to be his own person? A somebody that **wasn’t** Sora?—Yes, but not like this. Not at a cost this deep. He wanted to be able to punch Sora in the face and still be able to laugh about it. He couldn’t now because Sora was ready to risk his very own, stupid life for his and Roxas knew it.)._

  
The world around him sank into blankness to him—even if he could still hear Riku _(Don't even try with me...)_  and Axel _(oh, kingdom hearts, it’s really him..!)_ and Kairi _(I’m so sorry)._

 

He licked his drying lips nervously before finding his voice. “Sora…”

  
A twitch in the other, and his head turned just a bit in a jerking fashion.

  
Pain gripped Roxas’ new heart, and his frown deepened while tears pricked at his eyes, his whole face burning with frustration and grief.

  
Finally, Sora turned, his now pitch black head tilting in what seemed to be confusion, but Roxas knew better—he knew that was how a heartless _moved_. Sora was on the offense, his arms lifted at his sides and his claws flexed wide, ready to tear at anything that came too close. A low growl rippled through his throat, opening his fanged mouth to let out a gargled and inhuman hiss. Glowing, yellow eyes pierced at Roxas’ very soul. He swallowed, afraid if he made one move, the new heartless before him would strike and Roxas would be forced to do something that he could never ever take back.

  
Still, the former nobody’s quivering, grievous voice whimpered out, _“What did you **do?** ”_


End file.
